In semiconductor processing, many operations, such as ion implantation, may be performed on a workpiece or semiconductor wafer. As ion implantation processing technology advances, a variety of ion implantation temperatures at the workpiece can be implemented to achieve various implantation characteristics in the workpiece. For example, in conventional ion implantation processing, three temperature regimes are typically considered: cold implants, where process temperatures at the workpiece are maintained at temperatures below room temperature, hot implants, where process temperatures at the workpiece are maintained at high temperatures typically ranging from 100-600° C., and so-called quasi-room temperature implants, where process temperatures at the workpiece are maintained at temperatures slightly elevated above room temperature, but lower than those used in high temperature implants, with quasi-room temperature implant temperatures typically ranging from 50-100° C.
Hot implants, for example, are becoming more common, whereby the process temperature is typically achieved via a dedicated high temperature electrostatic chuck (ESC), also called a heated chuck. The heated chuck holds or clamps the workpiece to a surface thereof during implantation. A conventional high temperature ESC, for example, comprises a set of heaters embedded under the clamping surface for heating the ESC and workpiece to the process temperature (e.g., 100° C.-600° C.), whereby a gas interface conventionally provides a thermal interface from the clamping surface to the backside of the workpiece. Typically, a high temperature ESC is cooled through radiation of energy to the chamber surfaces in the background.